El home run de Isabella
by LucyGomez
Summary: Tener 16 años y ser la hija del coach del equipo no es fácil y menos cuando todo tu equipo de béisbol está compuesto por puros niños. Bueno, al menos tengo lo que ninguna chica de la escuela tiene, a los chicos más populares de la escuela todo el tiempo para mi deleite personal; porque créanlo o no, soy una chica...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Beta de Élite Fanfiction

www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction

.

.

El home run de Isabella

Rated: M

EdxBella

ElenaGlam

.

* * *

><p>Tener 16 años y ser la hija del coach del equipo no es fácil y menos cuando todo tu equipo de béisbol está compuesto por puros niños. Bueno, al menos tengo lo que ninguna chica de la escuela tiene, a los chicos más populares de la escuela todo el tiempo para mi deleite personal; porque créanlo o no, soy una chica y me encanta deleitarme con los chicos que tengo de compañeros, sobre todo con Edward Cullen, el capitán del equipo.<p>

.

.

Ser Isabella Swan no era fácil, menos cuando mi padrastro, Phil Dywer, se encargaba de que yo, lo más cerca que iba a estar de tener un hijo, siguiera sus pasos en el béisbol. Las chicas de la escuela se encargaban de molestarme, o al menos intentarlo, por pasar demasiado tiempo con los chicos populares, pero mis amigos siempre me defendían a capa y espada; cosa que provocaba que ellas se enojaran aún más conmigo y eso hacía que fuera impopular y sin amigas, al menos del mismo sexo que yo.

Aún recuerdo los ojos de mi madre, Renée, cuando Phil le dijo que había marcado la carrera que había hecho que mi equipo ganara el partido y que tenía muchas esperanzas en mí. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y orgullo y, desde ese entonces, ella nunca se perdía un juego mío. Pasamos más tiempo viendo camisas para entrenar, tenis y cachuchas que ropa de moda, maquillaje y zapatos que vería una chica normal de mi edad.

Aún me queda un año en el colegio y estoy pronta a cumplir los 17, en septiembre, y este año quisiera que fuera diferente, tener un real último año de colegio antes de la universidad.

Capítulo 1: La chica de al lado

.

Para variar, en la casa de al lado de la nuestra siempre había gente mudándose, pero, por lo general, era gente sin hijos. Aquel día, cuando saqué a Rufus a pasear mientras yo corría los seis kilómetros diarios para mantenerme en forma en las vacaciones, vi a una chica con el pelo corto en forma de Pixie, demasiado joven para tener su propia casa y más con lo grande que se veía el señor con el que estaba entrando.

La vena chismosa de la familia Swan salió a relucir y, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba saludando a la chica de cabellos cortos con la mano de lejos; pero lo más extraño fue que ella me devolvió el saludo con mucha intensidad mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Hola, me llamo Mary Alice Brandon, venimos de Nueva York y somos nuevos aquí, ¿y tú eres? —dijo tan rápido y sin respirar que creí que se iba a ahogar en cualquier momento, mientras una reluciente sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Hola, soy Bella Swan y vivo en la casa contigua. —Genial, Swan, tú y tu sarcasmo nos llevarán lejos siempre.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuántos años tienes? Yo tengo 17 los cumplí el pasado 20 de julio, voy en último año del cole… En realidad no conozco a nadie aquí, así que te consideraré como mi primera amiga en California, aunque en realidad no soy de tener muchas amigas.

—Será agradable conocernos, Alice, cuando gustes pasarte por mi casa será todo un placer. Yo también voy a empezar mi último año. Tengo que ir a pasear a Rufus y es tarde, fue un placer. —Con esas palabras me despedí agitando la mano, al momento que me iba corriendo.

Ella era muy extraña, aunque se veía en verdad que era muy simpática. Lamentablemente, por la manera que se veía, sabía que pronto se volvería del clan de Rosalie Hale y yo sólo pasaría a ser la vecina "rarita".

.

Todo mi circuito de corrido me la pasé pensando en mi último año, deseando que todo cambiara este año para poder tener algo diferente a lo que siempre veía en la escuela.

Así me la pasé todo el tiempo y no me percaté de que había alguien esperándome en mi garaje; cuando regresé a casa, allí estaba Alice sentada.

—¡Hey, Alice!, ¿qué haces aquí? Digo, no es que me enoje ni nada por estilo, pero pensé que estarías desempacando, considerando que llegaron hace apenas unas horas.

—Bueno… en realidad, quería saber si podías ir a dar una vuelta al centro comercial conmigo, no conozco a nadie aquí. Ya me encargué de mis cosas, pero si estás ocupada lo entiendo, podemos ir mañana. —La cara de Alice reflejaba sus ganas de ir al centro comercial y se veía tan desesperada que no tuve el corazón para decirle que no.

—Alice, creo que primero debo bañarme para ir, ¿no crees? —Ella hizo un puchero de bebé, pero asintió en modo de aceptación—. Pasa en lo que me visto para irnos.

Tomé mi toalla rápido y mi ropa interior para entrar al baño. Una vez dentro de la ducha, se me relajaron los músculos tensos del ejercicio de hoy. Sentir el agua fría fue la indicación de que era hora de salir de la regadera.

Cuando entré a mi cuarto, vi a Alice sentada en mi cama con el ceño fruncido viendo a mi clóset.

—¡Esto es inaudito!, ¿cómo puedes vivir con toda esa ropa? No hay ninguna falda o short coqueto o por lo menos unos jeans de tu talla y no unos que parecen de niño.

—Primero, Alice, nunca he tenido nada de eso porque nunca he entendido lo que pretenden todas al usar esa ropa. Y a Renée y Phil no les importan esas cosas, así que nadie me enseñó sobre eso. ¿Y qué es eso de Bella? Nunca nadie me ha dicho algo diferente de Isabella.

—Ok, si el problema es ese nos vamos ahora mismo al centro comercial, no dejaré que una amiga mía se vista tan mal.

Sólo atiné a mover los hombros en señal de derrota y terminar de vestirme con mi ropa de siempre: unos pantalones anchos de mezclilla rotos por las rodillas y una playera de los Blue Jay, mi equipo favorito de béisbol. Alice frunció más el ceño al ver mi atuendo, pero yo preferí ignorarla.

Cuando salimos, vi que Alice se dirigía hacia su casa y así que pensé que lo mejor era seguirla antes de preguntar.

—Iremos en mi auto, la verdad pocas veces soporto que alguien maneje para mí y ya fue demasiado durante el camino hacia California.

Eso no fue lo sorprendente, lo que más me impactó fue el hermoso Porsche que había en su garaje, no era el típico Porsche que uno espera de una adolecente en un color chillón, era color blanco y tan hermoso que tuve que contener las ganas de llorar.

—Vamos, Bella, sube que no tenemos todo el día.

Al llegar al centro comercial no pude objetar nada porque Alice, literalmente, me arrastró a muchas tiendas de chicas y me metió en los probadores con miles de prendas; y yo, sin decir una palabra, intrigada y maravillada por esta nueva experiencia de ir de compras con una amiga, hacía lo que ella me pedía. Los jeans estaban muy bonitos, algunos eran rasgados artísticamente y otros tan apretados que veía curvas que no sabía que tenía en mí. Pero, de repente, vi algo a lo que me iba a negar completamente y eran los vestidos.

—¡Alice!, de ninguna manera me pondré esto, es demasiado… —le dije desde el probador, al tiempo que vi entrar a Rose con Kate y Lauren. Yo estaba en la puerta del probador con un vestido negro, entallado, con mangas de color dorado, uno de esos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

No supe qué hacer y sólo atiné a regresar al probador y esconderme en lo que se iban, pero escuché como hablaban entre ellas.

—¿Quién es ella? Se ve que tiene un buen gusto si viste con esos jeans de Guess de la nueva temporada, son lo in —dijo Kate y ahí reaccioné que hablaban de Alice; y yo, simplemente, quería salir y decirles que se jodieran, pero decidí escuchar para saber sus planes.

—Sera interesante saber de ella, no parece de Seattle, indaguen quién es ella y todo lo que puedan para asegurarnos que no interfiera con nuestros planes, tal vez sea potencial para unirse a nosotras —les ordenó Rosalie a sus secuaces.

Preferí quedarme en el probador para no generar un problema con Alice, aunque eso no evitó que ella se acercara al probador.

—Belly, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo vas ahí adentro?

En ese momento bendije a todos los dioses del mundo porque me llamara por su recién descubierto apodo y no por mi nombre completo como todo el mundo. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue abrirle la puerta sin mostrarme y dejar que ella entrara.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella?

—Alice, esas chicas de ahí son las populares de la escuela y créeme que si quieres tener una buena vida social aquí no deben verte conmigo, yo puedo defenderme de ellas sola pero no quiero que arruinen tu oportunidad de tener vida social si te ven conmigo.

—Bella, creo que será mejor que paguemos y nos vayamos a casa. —Su cara era una derrota total.

Aunque me negué, Alice me convenció de llevarme algunas cosas, un par de vestidos y shorts demasiados cortos para mi gusto, pero la experta en moda era ella, y todo fue a cambio de que me dejaría pagar aunque sea unas prendas.

El camino a nuestras casas fue en silencio y yo no me atrevía a decir nada, sólo quería disfrutar un poco más de la única amiga que había tenida en mucho tiempo antes de que ella también se volviera del séquito de Rose.

Bajamos del carro y vi a Jazz sentado en mi garaje con la mirada perdida y, en cuanto me vio, se quedó paralizado, aunque me di cuenta que obviamente no me observaba a mí, sino a Alice. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que estaba impresionado.

—Bella, bajemos todo esto y te enseñaré cómo debes usar todo —gritó Alice desde la cajuela, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Jasper estaba allí, ayudándola, y ella se quedó completamente roja al verlo, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Al terminar de subir todo a mi cuarto, Jasper bajó, pero yo aún seguía sin saber qué hacía aquí.

—Jasper, debes tener hambre, acompáñame, te daré algo de comida de má. —Él sólo me vio dubitativo, pero soltó un largo suspiro y me acompañó en silencio.

Al llegar a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador, saqué un plato ya servido que Renée, mi madre, dejaba siempre listo para los chicos.

—Ahora sí, dime, Jasper, ¿qué pasó para que vengas a esta hora y te quedes tanto tiempo afuera de mi casa esperando? —Jazz bajó la mirada, nervioso, no sabía qué decirme.

—María rompió conmigo, dijo que era tan poca cosa, que una chica era mejor que yo en el equipo.

—¡Esa zorra!, deja que la vea, la voy a golpear, Jazz, si no lo hice cuando te engañó con el tipo de Seattle cuando se fue a ver universidades con Nettie lo haré ahora, nadie se mete con mis amigos y sale ileso, Jazz. Ustedes siempre me han cuidado, pero ahora sí le voy a romper la madre a esa maldita perra; ¿cómo se atreve a decir eso de ti? —Al terminar sólo pude ver a Alice en la puerta de la cocina asustada por mis gritos—. Disculpa, Ali, pero iré a matar a alguien y enterrar su cadáver.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando Jasper me detuvo del brazo.

—No irás a ningún lado, Taz, ella lo dijo hoy cuando la fui a despedir, se va un semestre de intercambio a México… disque a reencontrarse con sus raíces latinas.

—Esa zorra, Jazz, te dije cuando empezó todo esto que no era buena y, encima, te lo dice así porque sabe que la iba a matar por decir eso. —Ya estaba harta, nadie se metía con mis amigos sin sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Bella será mejor que le hagas caso, no tiene sentido alterarse, no vale la pena eso —dijo Alice, pero al final no iba a ganar nada enojándome, así que intente calmarme para no asustarla.

—¿Bella? ¿En serio, Pixie? ¿Le dijiste Bella a Taz? ¿De dónde te sacó, Isabella?

Alice se sonrojó y murmuró tímidamente:

—Soy nueva y vivo al lado ahora, vengo de Nueva York.

—Bueno Alice, o pequeña Pixie, bienvenida al vecindario, yo vivo enfrente en la casa azul, del pit bull que ladra a las cinco de la mañana.

—Hablando de pit bull, Jazz, me debes una correa nueva para Rufus porque la que te presté para Tyson está rota.

—No, Isabella, te toca esta vez, yo compré la última que se comieron este par.

Así pasó la noche, entre bromas de Jazz hacia Alice por su tamañito, ella sonrojándose y riéndose de eso y yo molestando a Jasper por molestarla.

Ella salió sólo un momento para avisar que se quedaría a dormir, aprovechando que mis padres salieron a una reunión de entrenadores de la ciudad. Jasper ya tenía una habitación, donde se quedaban de vez en cuando con Edward y Emmett; pero nunca una chica se había quedado a dormir en mi casa y eso me hacía sentir incómoda de muchas maneras. Quería que mi amistad con Alice fuera real y no sólo algo del momento, de verdad lo ansiaba, pero sentía que en cualquier momento ella la dejaría para ser parte de las populares.

Al regresar Alice ya habíamos ordenado pizzas y estuvimos platicando hasta que ella se fue a dormir a mi recamara, yo sólo le dije que en un momento la alcanzaba.

—¿Qué pasa, Isabella? Ya me dirás qué traes con la Pixie que te noto muy rara. —Jazz y su don para percatarse de las emociones de las personas con tan sólo verlas.

—No tengo nada, simplemente nos acabamos de conocer y sabes que no tengo amigas y de verdad creo que Alice puede ser mi amiga, congeniamos casi enseguida y es muy genial estar con ella sin tener que parecer un chico como con ustedes.

—Isabella, sabes que no necesitas eso con nosotros, jamás lo has necesitado.

—Lo sé, Jasper, pero por una vez quisiera ser esa persona que no sé ser porque nadie me dijo cómo… Sabes que desde mamá se casó con Phil y papá murió, él vio en mí al hijo que nunca pudo tener y jamás he sido la más femenina y agraciada de todas las niñas; además Alice me agrada, no es como las presuntuosas de la escuela que son así porque son bonitas. —Cuando terminé Jasper tenía una mueca en su cara con desaprobación.

—Simplemente si ella decide alejarse de ti, Isabella, no quiero verte afectada de nuevo, eres como mi hermana menor, así que no me gusta verte sufrir.

—Lo sé, pero es un tema que no me gusta tocar, mejor déjalo y vamos a dormir —dije al mismo tiempo que me levantaba y me dirigía a mi habitación para encontrarme con una Alice sacando todo de mi armario y poniéndolo en una bolsa de basura negra

—Alice, ¿qué haces con mi ropa?

—Fácil, no podía dormir con todo esto en tu armario, sentía la ansiedad subir por mi cuerpo y, además, no te enseñé a usar tu nuevo guardarropa —dijo con una mueca en los labios y muy decidida a que fuera una noche larga jugando a Cenicienta y el hada madrina.

Cuando terminamos y caímos dormidas, sólo pude soñar como quería que fuera el siguiente curso, aún sabiendo que nada de eso podría sucederme.

.

.

Así fueron pasando los días, Alice y yo éramos buenas amigas, cada vez teníamos más confianza una en la otra. Aunque me daba cuenta que ella era un poco tímida, una vez que entraba en confianza podría ser un huracán imparable al que había que tenerle miedo.

Pasábamos tardes enteras juntas en mi casa, porque siempre había algo que impedía que fuera a la suya y ella decía que era por la mudanza, así que le creí.

Sus padres habían organizado una gran barbacoa en su casa de bienvenida, donde irían todos nuestros conocidos, pero yo no estaba preparada para lo que vería en esa casa.

Me vestí con la ropa que me dio Alice, me sentía rara por ser la primera vez que no usaba mis jeans enormes y casacas de equipos. Ahora tenía unos jeans hasta los tobillos con una blusa blanca y un chaleco de imitación de cuero, pero lo más bonito era unos zapatos puntiagudo de tipo botín de piso color verde, casi amarillo, que amé desde que Alice los vio en la tienda y me hizo probármelos.

Alice tenía una casa muy bonita, pero en cuanto entré me di cuenta que tenían más dinero del que aparentaba tener, lo que me habló bien de ella porque no era presuntuosa.

Parte de ser un Swan era llegar tarde y cuando entré en la fiesta ya había comenzado y vi algo para lo que jamás estaría preparada: Alice estaba con Rosalie y su séquito de moscas. Ellas le hablaban bien, sin molestarla y, aunque ella parecía incómoda, me vio y no se acercó a saludarme y así pasó toda la noche.

La fiesta fue muy bonita, pero me decepcionó mucho que Alice no me hablara por quedarse con el Team Zorras, así que hice lo de siempre, me quedé con los chicos, hablando y divirtiéndome, aunque Tyler era muy efusivo conmigo, más de lo normal y yo no sabía qué hacer con sus detalles hacia mí, como ir por soda o traer mi plato de comida; nadie había hecho eso por mí nunca y era raro.

Al irse los chicos, yo sólo hacía tiempo para hablar con Alice, pero su madre me dijo algo que me paralizó y me hizo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba.

—Alice subió con sus nuevas amigas que se quedaran a dormir por esta noche, sube si deseas, ellas están arriba en la segunda puerta a la derecha.

Siempre supe que esto pasaría, Alice era del tipo de chica que siempre estaba con las perras de Rosalie y su equipo; pero, aunque lo negara, la extrañaría, porque, aunque fue corto el tiempo que compartimos, la llegué a apreciar como una buena amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOLAAAA algodones de azucar3 esta es la primera vez que me animo a subir algo que escribo. Aun tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza con esta historia, aunque debo ponerlas muy bien en orden para no revolverme yo misma. Espero que les guste y mi link de twitter y mi Ask esta mi perfil. Los amo y quiero dedicar esto que cada dia me vuelven mas loca y me ponen sonrisas en el rostro al grupo de whatsapp TR!3 **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Beta de Élite Fanfiction **_

_**www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction**_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: Último año, últimas oportunidades.**

"Nosotros somos los campeones, no hay tiempo para los perdedores.  
>Porque nosotros somos los campeones del Mundo"<p>

_**Freddie Mercury**_

**.**

El primer día de escuela siempre era el más difícil y presentía que ahora lo sería más, con la nueva recluta de Rosalie Hale.

Alice había pasado días intentando hablar conmigo, pero yo sólo la evitaba, así como ella lo había hecho conmigo. Isabella Swan no iba a ser plato de segunda mesa de nadie y menos de alguien que apenas conocía, como Alice.

Dejé toda la ropa bonita que Alice me había dado en lo más oscuro de mi clóset, no iba a hacer algo simplemente porque quería a mi amiga de regreso. Bueno, aunque decir _toda_ mi ropa nueva sería mucho, sólo me quedé unas cuantas cosas: blusitas discreta y los hermosos jeans artísticamente desgarrados que me encantaban tanto. Aunque deseaba usar los zapatos del día de la fiesta de Alice no me atrevía, porque sabía que en cuanto ella los viera sabría que serían una ofrenda de paz y era algo que no se había ganado.

Esperé, como todos los días de escuela, a que Edward, Jasper y Emm que pasaran por mí. Para mí era odioso y ridículo ir a la escuela con ellos en el carro, pero Phil decía que un equipo unido demostraba inmunidad ante todos.

Al llegar a la escuela, como cada año, Edward tenía un equipo de admiradoras a las que ni siquiera les daba la hora. Y a lo lejos pude vislumbrar un Porsche amarillo que conocía muy bien, pero al que no me quise acercar. Por mucho que me doliera, yo dejé a Alice escoger y ella decidió por el bando de las populares, eso fue suficiente para mí.

Al entrar a la escuela me dirigí directo a mi casillero para poder poner todo en su lugar, como cada año. Aunque no era muy normal, tenía una pequeña obsesión por tener todo limpio y ordenado.

—Miren quién está aquí, si es ni más ni menos que nuestra pobre hombrecita de vuelta. Niñas, ¿no les parece que es hora de le demos a nuestra Isabella su regalo de bienvenida a clases? —Esa era Rosalie Hale, esa maldita perra ya iba a empezar a fastidiar y ni siquiera había terminado de acomodar mis cosas en mi locker.

—Rosie, por si el tiempo que pasamos sin vernos te lo borró de tu cerebrito del tamaño de tus uñas postizas, te lo recuerdo: sabes que no debes jugar pesado conmigo o creo que no quieres ver de nuevo tu hermoso Prada (1) siendo casa de roedores, ¿o sí? —Pude ver por un milisegundo la alarma en sus ojos al ser amenazado su Prada.

Ella sabía que mis amenazas no eran en vano y menos con su Prada, aunque secretamente amaba ese bolso blanco con dos hadas dibujadas que, según había investigado, fue diseñado por James Jean. Sencillamente hermoso por donde lo vieras.

—Ya verás, Swan, a mí nadie me amenaza y sale inmune. —Rosalie se dio vuelta ondeando su rubio y sedoso cabello mientras la seguía su ejército en el que pude ver que estaba mi ex amiga.

La mañana pasó relativamente rápida hasta la hora del almuerzo. Odiaba ese momento porque siempre el primer día se desarrollaba la batalla campal entre las zorras y yo. Aunque, sinceramente, no tenía ganas de pelear ese día.

Cuando llegué a la cafetería veía miradas extrañas y risitas, aunque no le di importancia, lo atribuí a mis jeans, a los que aún no me acostumbraba.

Me formé en la fila del almuerzo y en la bandeja había un papel que captó mi atención. ¡Era yo en bikini! ¿Cómo diablos sacaron una foto mía de nuestras vacaciones a una isla en el sur de Texas?

Reuní toda la fuerza que tenía para poder ver por completo ese volante y logré leer el pie de foto:

_Isabella __Swan__ la niña/niño, ¿qué es lo que nos oculta bajo esos harapos que siempre lleva?_

Podía ver su insignia por todos lados, Rosalie no se reconocería cuando terminara con ella después de eso.

Aunque debía reconocer que era una buena foto y me veía bonita. Recordé que la hija de la hermana de Phil me prestó ese bañador porque decía que el mío era horroroso, aunque después Renée puso el grito en el cielo por ello.

—¿Qué pasó, Isabella? ¿Recordando tus intentos de ser una niña? —Tanya iba a ser por donde iba a empezar.

—Oh, Tanya, muchas gracias por la foto, olvidaba los miles de chicos que se me acercaron ese día para conseguir mi número. —Esa chica tenía un problema muy serio de autoestima, odiaba que los chicos se fijaran en otra que no fuera ella, aunque era irracional, era útil para molestarla.

—Pobrecita, intenta conquistar hombres con atributos de adolecente de 13 a sus casi 18. —Mejor me di la vuelta y salí de la cafetería para poder dirigirme al baño del gimnasio.

Las otras chicas no iban al baño del gimnasio porque ninguna, a excepción de mí, hacía algo de ejercicio que no fuera en el gran centro deportivo de California; yo sinceramente lo odiaba, pero Phil lo amaba y no salía de ahí, le encantaba hacer relaciones públicas buscando que patrocinaran el equipo en la escuela.

Estuve ahí cerca de 40 minutos, el tiempo que duró el almuerzo, escuchando We are the champions de Queen en mi Ipod viejo que usaba para correr. No quería salir, pero tenía cálculo avanzado y debía asistir porque era el primer día de clases y eso se iba a ver mal en mi expediente para la beca universitaria.

Antes de poder darme cuenta, sentí una mano en mi hombro, era Alice.

—¿Qué quieres? —El tono mordaz que utilicé debió ignorarlo porque sólo se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—Bella, ¿sabes por qué nos mudamos desde Seattle a California? —cuestionó Alice, yo sólo negué con la cabeza—. En realidad, la versión oficial es que mi papá consiguió un mejor trabajo, pero la real es que no aguantaba más mi otra escuela y a mis compañeras.

En su voz podía notar el temor a contarme eso, pero no iba a dejarla que me manipulara con sus palabras dulces para después botarme por sus amigas populares.

—Alice, por favor, yo creo innecesaria esta conversación, tú y yo no somos amigas y dudo que alguna vez lo volvamos a ser. —Me levanté de mi asiento y salí para dirigirme a mi clase de cálculo, donde me esperaba Edward.

—¿Qué pasó, Isabella, ya has tenido tu pelea de inicio con Rosalie?

Él me esperaba, como siempre, en mi casillero para ir juntos a clases. Éramos los únicos del equipo que iban a cálculo avanzado, ya que ambos necesitábamos créditos extras de las materias para graduarnos con honores y conseguir becas para ir a la universidad. A pesar de que él era un chico alegre, siempre me tenía un respeto de compañeros de equipo. Algo que de verdad agradecía.

—Alguna de esas zorras robó una foto donde salía en bikini en la playa en Texas, cuando fui de vacaciones a ver a mis tías, ¿acaso no las viste? Estaban pegadas en las bandejas de la comida. —Edward sólo soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Pagaría todo el dinero del mundo por ver qué tan graciosa te veías en bikini. —Su carcajada resonaba por todo el pasillo e incluso algunos se nos quedaban viendo.

—Edward, eres un idiota, ¿a qué te refieres con graciosa? Yo puedo ser guapa cuando quiero y sin parecer prostituta como tus _amiguitas_. —En ese punto ya estaba muy enojada con todos por no creer que podía ser femenina cuando me lo proponía.

.

El día pasó con la normalidad que se podía tener después de que toda la escuela haya visto mis fotos en bikini. Aunque en la clase de gimnasia escuché algunos comentarios subidos de tono acerca de mi aspecto en las fotos, yo sólo fruncía el ceño y apretaba los dientes. No era normal en mí no responder con comentarios mordaces o amenazas, pero sólo quería irme a casa.

Al terminar el día iba callada en el asiento de copiloto en el auto de Edward y ellos me molestaban acerca de lo raro que era verme en bikini. Aunque quería mandarlos al carajo y decirles que no me fastidiaran con esas cosas, me limité a esperar que el camino pasara, llegar lo más rápido a casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto hasta el día siguiente.

Bajé y entré rápido a mi casa, cerré la puerta para que vieran que era una clara negación a que ellos se quedaran ese día. No tenía ganas de soportarlos y menos a su testosterona en mi sala molestando por las benditas fotos.

—¡Llegué! —grité pero, para variar, en mi casa no estaban Phil ni Renée. Efectivamente no había nadie en la casa, era mejor así. Decidí saltarme la comida, ya tendría que hacerlo más tarde, en ese momento lo único que quería era llegar a mi cuarto y tirarme a escuchar alguna porquería pop que secretamente me gustaba, como One Direction o Bruno Mars.

Al entrar, encendí mi PC y, en lo que cargaba, vi por el espejo de mi escritorio mi clóset medio abierto, donde se encontraban los montones de ropa de Alice, y recordé la manera tan afectada en que la vi más temprano mientras me intentó explicar por qué se mudó de Los Ángeles a Seattle. Debería devolverle toda la ropa, aunque ella no la recibiría no estaba bien quedarme con ella si ya no éramos amigas. Aunque sonaba como una mujer despechada, me sentía como si sólo hubiera hablado con ella por interés. Isabella era mi nombre, no el tonto apodo que me dio ella: Bella.

Me cambié, me puse mi pijama y me volví a sentar en mi PC. Abrí YouTube para reírme un rato y olvidar lo que sucedió en la escuela y en mi pantalla brincó un anuncio, que me llamó la atención. No era el típico de una marca de pasta dental, leche o alguna cerveza, sino que trataba de una joven que hablaba de cómo hacían que chicas normales se vieran fabulosas con sus tutoriales de belleza. Ellas eran una comunidad de chicas llamadas Polished (3).

Decidí darle al link de la publicidad y echarle un vistazo de lo que trataba esa comunidad. Lo más sorprendente era que hablaban desde cómo se inventó la máscara de pestañas hasta cómo utilizarla correctamente y escoger una para tu estilo de pestañas.

Pase toda la tarde viendo videos de ese canal en YouTube, incluso me hice una cuenta formal para suscribirme y verlas siempre. Visité los canales de todas las chicas y descubrí muchos otros. Pero en medio de esos videos de miles de chicas hablando maquillaje, ropa, zapatos y tiendas online (que eso fue lo más impresionante de todo, ir de compras sin salir de tu cuarto), fueron los videos de Drawmylife (3). En varios de ellos me di cuenta de que muchas de ellas eran chicas de mi edad, nerds o impopulares, sin amigos, y que, en esa comunidad, llegaron a hacer muchísimos amigas que eran iguales a ellas y compartían la pasión de enseñar a maquillarse, aunque no como profesionales, pero sí dando uno que otro consejo para verse y sentirse bien consigo mismas.

Entre tantos videos tomé una decisión que llegó a mí como una especie de epifanía, resolviendo el misterio de la vida eterna. Yo también quería ser bonita y femenina. Ya no me quería vestir como hombre, sólo porque no sabía vestirme adecuadamente sin hacer el ridículo. Pero tampoco iba a usar la ropa de Alice para parecer una interesada o darle a ella una pista falsa de querer reconciliarme. Iba a comprar ropa online y esperar a que llegara para hacer todo el plan que se formaba en mi cabeza.

Como pude, con el poco dinero que tenía en mi cuenta y utilizando rebajas con cupones de primera vez en tiendas online muy económicas, estuve toda la tarde armando looks inspirados en chicas de YouTube y sus blogs de OOTD (4).

Tenía tres cosas de las cuales estaba segura al terminar el día:

La primera, iba a haber una nuevo yo que sería más bonita, más femenina y más alocada.

La segunda era que me iba a comportar como yo quisiera, no como lo debía hacer para que Renée y a Phil fueran felices.

La tercera y más satisfactoria, era que iba a hacer que todos se dieran cuenta de que las que se burlaron de mi tantos años por no ser como las demás niñas estaban equivocadas, yo era hermosa y sexy, más que cualquier otra.

.

.

1. Bolso de Prada de edición limitada diseñado por James Jean que se agotó en 2 días. Enlace a una foto: bolsopedia com / etiqueta / james-jean /

2. Comunidad de YouTube creada por MakeupTubers.

3. Vídeos virales en los que dibujabas y contabas tu vida y nominabas a personas a hacerlo

4. Ouffit Of The Day (Conjunto del día): en los videos, sean en inglés o en español, y como hashtag utilizan #OOTD

.

.

.

**Bueno niñas debo decirle que no esperaba los comentarios tanto de aqui como en fb, debo agradecer los Follows y favoritos que me dieron por la historia...**

**Quiero comentarles en estos dias que eh estado escribiendo me di cuenta que mi Bella es un tanto especial con lo que hare con ella. En fin el unos capitulos mas sabran lo que hare por que el siguiente cap. les tengo preparado un regalito es mas un Outtake de lo que paso con Charlie, Rennee y Phil. Ya apareceran mas personajes y otras cosas.**

**p.d. Vaneee mi hermosa te prometo (intentare) no ser taaaan mala con Rosie por que la amo muchito bebe :***

**En mi perfil estan todos mis links incluyendo el de mi nuevo fb y grupo de fb que me creo mi hermosa Verito**

**Las amo**

**xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Adversidades de fortaleza**

.

Las tragedias que trae a la vida son rocas en el camino. Lastiman, duelen, te hacen lloran e, incluso, piensas que no te podrás levantar de nuevo, pero ninguna de ellas es imposible de superar. Dios las crea para evaluar nuestra fortaleza de vida. Aunque hay quienes no sobreviven a ellas y toman el camino fácil, quienes luchan con garras y dientes son quienes tienen las mejores recompensas. Amor, felicidad y mil cosas que uno desea en la vida, pero eso sólo si luchamos con todo nuestro arsenal de vida.

Charlie y Renée se casaron jóvenes y enamorados, tenían apenas 19 años cuando decidieron unirse en matrimonio. Él llevaba un año en el ejército, pero tenían un matrimonio muy feliz. Y un año después, una Renée de 20 años se embarazó. Ambos estaban que no cabían en sí de tanta felicidad.

También, Charlie sentía mucha felicidad porque lo ascendieron rápido de cargo, algo que era muy raro con el corto tiempo de servicio que tenía; pero el apoyo de su padre, ex militar, y su gran inteligencia, perseverancia y la manera en la que planeaba estrategias sencillas y realmente eficaces lo llevaron a ello. Él era el orgullo de su padre.

Renée estaba feliz en su embarazo, que iba viento en popa. Pero nadie se esperaba las tragedias que se avecinaban en la familia.

Un día, estando Renée sola, se levantó sintiendo un agudo dolor en el vientre, al levantar su inmaculado edredón beige se llevó la sorpresa de tener la cama manchada de abundante sangre y las piernas no le respondían completamente. Como pudo y pensando sólo en su bebé, se arrastró hasta alcanzar el teléfono y marcó el 911. Después perdió el conocimiento.

Después de eso, Renée sólo podía distinguir pequeñas cosas como los paramédicos, el techo de la ambulancia y escuchar a alguien decir que los perdían, pero ella no tenía fuerzas para luchar por su hijo.

El 13 de junio a Renée le diagnosticaron malformación del útero, lo que hacía que procrear le fuera muy difícil, ya que su útero no tenía el tamaño adecuado para alojar a un bebé. Charles Gerard Swan, un bebé de apenas cinco meses intentó nacer, pero aún no estaba listo para ese mundo y, en medio del parto, su pequeño corazoncito dejó de latir.

Después de ese día las cosas no fueron mejores para Renée, le diagnosticaron en ese momento la sórdida depresión post-parto. Ella decayó y jamás volvió a ser la misma. Para poderla salvar tuvieron que raspar al bebé de las paredes uterinas, lo que provoco una hemorragia, que retuvieron a tiempo pero Renée quedó imposibilitada de tener hijos de nuevo.

El tiempo pasó. Charlie pidió un permiso de tres meses en los cuales hizo que su esposa resurgiera de las cenizas como un ave fénix. Renée volvía a vivir en pasos de bebé, todo le era difícil, incluso mermó su vida romántica, pero Charlie jamás la dejó. El amor tan profundo que se profesaban era de esos que sólo se viven una vez cada eternidad.

El tiempo pasó y el gran poder superior les mando otro regalo del cielo. Ya que Renée no podía concebir pero sí procrear, decidieron, después de mucho hablarlo, rentar un vientre para tener bebés.

Después de muchos trámites, el matrimonio escogió a Charlotte como su madre de alquiler. Y luego de pasar por el nerviosismo y miedo propios del tratamiento, ella les informó que estaba embarazada.

Miedo, angustia, temor y desesperación, pero sobre todo alegría fue lo que vivió el matrimonio Swan esos primeros tres meses en los que el peligro era muy alto para cualquier embarazo normal, como les fue prometido.

Por más extraño que pareciera, un 13 de septiembre Charlotte dio a luz a la bebé de nombre Isabella Marie Swan. Peso dos kilogramos y medio y midió 37 centímetros. Al sólo verla con sus escarpines rosados, a ese pequeño bulto que apenas era del tamaño de su ante brazo, ambos padres lloraron de alegría.

.

.

Isabella Swan nunca había afrontado caer. Desde pequeña siempre había sido una ganadora.

Cuando el soldado Charles Swan murió en combate nadie le dijo a la pequeña Isabella que su héroe jamás regresaría. Ella tenía apenas seis años de edad cuando Charlie, como le decía su pequeña ratoncita, desapareció en la guerra de Irak en una misión especial. Semanas después apareció su cadáver en un video mandado por terroristas a modo de advertencia para que el gobierno de Bush sacara a los soldados de Irak. Pero a la pequeña ratoncita nadie le dijo que su padre había aparecido y ella creció con la idea de que un día él tocaría la puerta de su casa, le daría un gran abrazo y su vida sería más feliz.

Con el tiempo Renée dejó de ser aquella mujer que usaba hermosos vestidos de flores. Pasó de faldas a las rodillas elegantes, a ser una mujer de jeans de hombres y camisetas simples; dejó de usar maquillaje y las miles de cremas que mantenían su piel joven y firme, para quedarse como una mujer burda y sin una pisca de aquella joven de la que se había enamorado Charlie.

.

.

Cuando Bella cumplió ocho años ya no vivía con Renne, su abuela Marie y su abuelo Billy la cuidaban y velaban su sueño. Fue su abuelo quien le explicó que ella no vivía con su mamita porque estaba muy triste por su papi.

Así, Billy la llevó a su primer partido de béisbol, los Mariners contra los Cardinals, fue ahí donde vio la cara de _abue_ Billy y pidió jugar.

Él la inscribió en el mejor equipo que había en California, pero el entrenador Phil se negó a tenerla porque no podía manejar niñas. Así que un poco de _patrocinio_ del abuelo Billy y sus contactos dejaron que Isabella entrara. Renée iba pocas veces a verla jugar y, cuando lo hacía, no se quedaba al final o sólo llegaba a ver la última entrada y se iba justo al acabar, sin ni siquiera ver a Isabella o que ella la viera.

Un día, en uno de los juegos de eliminatoria, estaban a una carrera de salir del tablero y perder algunos patrocinios. Phil decidió jugársela y meter al bate a Isabella, él sabía que era buena. La mandó a tercer bate, aunque creyera en esa niña no la iba a dejar en su mejor posición de bateo. Lo que le sorprendió y enojó a la vez, fue como Isabella ignoró sus señas de tácticas e hizo lo que quiso; pero aun así bateó e hizo que quedaran dos carreras arriba del otro equipo, al marcar el mejor home run que había visto en niños de ocho años. Su abuelo estaba que no cabía de orgullo.

Casualmente, ese día Renée se quedó hasta el final del juego y fue ahí donde quedó prendada del gran Phil Dywer y su encantadora manera de hablar, su sonrisa con los hoyuelos marcados y él se aseguró de no dejar que nadie tocara su mina de oro llamada Isabella Swan.

Con ese objetivo, Phil se aseguro de enamorar a Renée Swan, tiempo después Dywer. Jamás se casaron, él nunca lo pidió y Renée nunca quiso por respeto a su hija. Se fueron a vivir juntos y con Phil, bajo la reticencia de Billy y Marie, se llevaron a Isabella a vivir con ellos. A los abuelos no les gustaba nada el entrenador y, aunque ellos eran muy liberales, jamás aprobaron que no se casaran y vivieran juntos en el pecado.

Cuando se mudaron a donde vivían actualmente, Isabella pensó que tendría la familia de ensueño que siempre quiso desde que no volvió Charlie, pero eso no pasó.

Marie y Billy se distanciaron de su nuera, Renée, a la que amaban como a una hija, al grado de sólo hablarle para cosas circunstanciales que tuvieran que ver con la pequeña Isabella. Ellos odiaban que el oportunista de Phil viviera a costillas de la manutención que la mujer recibía de Charlie, al ser viuda de batalla.

Y también la vida de Isabella se volvió solitaria. Antes pasaba el día en la escuela y después en alguna actividad con sus abuelos o entrenaba béisbol con Billy. Pero, al dejarlos e irse con su mamá y Phil, se quedó sola mucho tiempo; Phil se dedicaba a hacer relaciones con los contactos que Renée tenía mediante Billy, ya que según él lo que más le importaba era el futuro de Isabella.

Pasaron los años y la vieja Marie enfermó gravemente y no había salvación, ella decidió no luchar contra lo inevitable, decía que si iba a morir iba a ser en su casa, en la comodidad de su cama y con cada poro de su piel intacto. Y así fue, después de una larga batalla que jamás fue iniciada, un once de octubre, a sus 74 años, Marie dejó el mundo de los mortales.

Después de la muerte de Marie, el abuelo de Isabella se sumió en una profunda depresión, en la que había días en lo que ni siquiera deseaba hablar, sólo se dedicaba a contemplar el cielo. A veces decía que cuando veía el cielo su amada Marie se asomaba desde su nube y lo saludaba.

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

Había pasado una semana desde que recibí la ropa nueva por correspondencia, pero aún no estaba segura de si era el momento de utilizarla, tenía miedo de salir y escuchar risas por mi cuerpo. Pero incluso así, sabía que tenía que tener el valor para usar la ropa nueva tan bonita.

Decidí que haría una prueba, me pondría la ropa e iría al centro comercial a dar una vuelta sola y ver qué sucedía. Me puse un vestido corto de estrellas de colores, combinado con un bolso de lado color naranja, unos tacones casuales color marón y unas gafas de sol redondas en color negro. Me miré en el espejo de mi habitación por todos los ángulos posibles, intentando encontrar algo mal en mi atuendo, pero no vi nada; así que decidí salir así.

Renée y Phil no estaban, así que tomé el auto de mamá para ir al centro comercial, ya que si alguien veía a _La_ _Máquina_ sabrían que era yo, además de que con ese vestido se me hacía imposible subirme a ella.

**HELOUUUUUU NIÑAS 3 BUENO PARA EMPEZAR QUIERO PEDIR LA MAS SINCERAS DE MIS DISCULPA POR HABER TARDADO TANTO PERO MI PRIMA SE CASO Y NO ME RENDIA EL DIA 3 EN FIN... LES TRAJE UN NUEVO CAPITULO CON AMOR Y CARIÑO 3 qUIERO DEDICAR ESTE CAP NUEVO A MIS NENAS DEL WHATS3 DE TODOS LOS GRUPOS QUE ME SACAN SONRISAS TODOS LOS DIAS Y QUE POR SU CULPA ME QUITAN EL TELEFONO EN CLASE3 **

**BESOOOOS :***

**Lucy3**


End file.
